The Blood on My Hands
by Face Your Destiny
Summary: Rebecca O'Brien has enough problems as it is, but when she is kidnapped and sent into the past, she has much different problems to deal with, such as Tom Riddle and making sure that nobody finds out her secrets. Rated T for language.
1. Taken and Sent

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter and I am quite content with that. I hope that you enjoy this.

* * *

A slap on my face woke me up, the deep slumber I had been in was totally forgotten as soon as my eyes opened. The room looked eery and dark, though my eyes had no trouble adjusting. It was a world that I knew nothing of and one that I hoped to never see. The humans surrounding me were definitely from a place I didn't know and didn't understand. They held sticks in their hands and wore clothes that looked awful and weird. They stared at me as I did the same to them. I could see the happiness in their eyes, almost as if they wanted me there.

Even if I tried to move, I knew that my body wouldn't. I wasn't tied up, but some unknown force had kept my body still. I was very cold, that I knew, but what I didn't understand was that the room itself looked very warm, with everyone in it wearing short sleeves or none at all. My eyes wandered around the room, everything there causing me to question my eyes. The darkness had nothing to do with what I did see.

"Do you know why you're here?" a woman in front of me asked. I frowned.

"Am I supposed to?" I asked. A few of the men in the back of the room laughed and the woman talking to me turned around and possibly glared at them, because they stopped. She then looked back at me.

"It's because you were chosen." the woman said as if it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Chosen for what?" I asked. The woman smiled at me.

"You're one of us." the woman said. I raised my right eyebrow.

"A weirdo that only dresses in black and carries a weird stick around?" I asked. The woman's smile turned into a deep frown.

"No." she said, "You're a witch. You're magical." I laughed.

"Me, a witch?" I laughed, "You got to be kidding me. I'm the farthest from that. The only thing magical about me is the fact that my eyes change color with what clothes I wear." Everyone in the room frowned.

"What do you mean?" a man in the back of the room asked, "You have to be a witch. There is no way that we caught the wrong girl." I glared at the man.

"Can you at least tell me where I am?" I asked. The woman in front of me frowned.

"You're at Malfoy Manor." she said.

"I'm where now?" I asked.

"Malfoy Manor." the woman repeated. I rolled my eyes.

"Like such a place exists." I said, "Now just let me go and leave me alone. I'm not the person you want." A man in the background laughed and moved until he was standing right in front of me.

"Not yet." he said. He held a cup in my hand and forced me to drink it. After that, the woman murmured something and a bright light hit my forehead.

_*~The Blood on My Hands~*_

It was at least a few hours before I woke up, the brightness of sunlight in my eyes causing me to squint. Something wasn't quite right with how everything was. I could have sworn that I was taller and I was definitely somewhere completely different from where I woke up the last time. I was in the middle of a city. I looked around and found a newspaper, which told me exactly where I was and, what I wasn't sure would be an issue, the date. It turned out that the date was a huge issue. It was August 13th, 1938. I was sent to a world in which I didn't exist yet and I wouldn't exist for another several decades.

I glared at the newspaper, as if doing that would change everything back. I knew that those people who were clad in black weren't to be trusted. Another thing that the newspaper said that I didn't like was the fact that it said that I was in London, England. I'm a small town girl from New Jersey, I had no business being here. The people around me looked at me weirdly, before a woman stopped to say something.

"What is a little girl like you doing out in a time like this?" she asked. I glared, with my blue-green eyes, at her as she scrunched down so that we were face to face. I took a deep breath, letting the glare disappear from my face. I twirled a piece of my slightly wavy medium brown hair, that was supposed to be just below my shoulders, but was down to the center of my waist.

"I'm lost and I can't find my mommy." I said, "She said that she'd be around, but I haven't been able to find her." The woman looked at me sadly.

"Where did you last see her?" the woman asked. I made it look like I was thinking.

"I don't know." I said, "It's been a few days since I last saw her." The woman's eyes widened and she stood up.

"Let me take you to the orphanage." the woman said, "So that we can find your mother." I looked sad, while inside my mind I asked her why she didn't realize that I was talking in an American accent, but I shrugged it off, she must have been shaken up or something. She took me to the orphanage, which looked like a piece of crap. What was I suppose to expect? I lightly sighed so that the woman wouldn't hear me. She left me in front of the door, so I had to knock for myself.

When the door opened, a woman opened the door. She looked like someone who hated her job. I sighed again and shivered slightly.

"And who might you be?" the woman asked. I stared straight into her eyes, like I was trying to get into her soul. I made sure that a sad expression was on my face, it had taken a few years to master my emotions, but now I could lie to anyone easily.

"I'm Rebecca," I said, "Rebecca O'Brien." The woman showed me a fake smile.

"Come in, I'll find some room for you." she said, not even trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. So, I did what I was told and went inside only to find myself dreading it. The place looked terrible and with the dress I was wearing, I felt like a fish swimming in sewage. The dress I was wearing was quite nice, with the flowers all over it, but it was definitely too big for my now tiny frame. I looked around at the children surrounding me and thought to myself that I was now one of them.

She showed me to a bedroom, which had a bed and a closet, not that I had anything to put in it. I frowned and looked at the woman. She left the room right after she brought me inside, not caring and not thinking anything of it. It was then that I remembered my daughter and my... I don't even know what to call him. She was only 15 months old when those weirdos took me away. I took a deep breath, I might not be able to see her again, but I will try to make the most of this, so that I could make her proud, even if she doesn't know me anymore. Just the thought of that made tears come to my eyes, which I quickly wiped away.

This gave me a chance to relive my childhood and make sure that I don't make all the mistakes that I made the first time. A chance to show myself that I can live the life that I wanted to live by myself. I was going to go through this without anyone to rely on. Sure, I was going to miss everyone from my original life, but that was obvious. Humans are very needy, but what I was going to do, I had to go through it alone, since I was alone when I was sent here to begin with.

I walked into a different room, where it seemed like everyone was eating lunch and a boy was sitting at a table alone. He seemed to be around 11 years old and he was quite handsome, while being a child, I could feel my attraction to him as well as everyone's fear of him. He had short, wavy dark brown hair and piercing gray eyes. He reminded me of an angry snake, the way he glared at anyone who looked at him. When his glare was directed at me, I noticed a slight sadness in his eyes, but I knew that he was the type who detested pity.

Sitting down at another empty table, I took a deep breath. I didn't want to be here any more than the next person, but I needed to stay here to survive, just like every other child who lived within these walls. I didn't take anything to eat, but that wasn't because I wasn't hungry, I was just depressed upon losing everything, which was understandable for all the children here, seeing as the same thing happened to all of them. A girl, who seemed to be about thirteen walked up to me, brushing her honey blond hair behind her left ear and staring at me with her matching honey brown eyes. I took another deep breath and glared down at the table as to not look into her concerned eyes.

"You must be Rebecca O'Brien." she said as she sat down next to me, "I'm Emily." I made sure to not look at her, not wanting her pity or concern. I didn't want her to talk to me, my eyes looking everywhere else aside from where she was. Another girl came to my table, who had long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. The two girls made me feel like they were giving me a pity party.

"Why are you ignoring Emily?" the second girl asked. I looked up, glaring at the two girls.

"Why does it matter?" I asked rather angrily, "Why do I have to do things for people, when I don't even know them?" Both girls frowned.

"Sarah, let's just leave her alone, she seems like the type that Tom Riddle would like to hang around with." Emily said. The two girls left me alone at the table, making me feel a little better. I didn't want to go through another childhood just like the first. It started with pity, worked in the depression and ended up with me being a teenage mother, just to get away from everything and everyone who ever hurt me, which led me to this place, a place where I shouldn't be, because I don't exist just yet, without anyone that I know and love. The dark haired boy slowly walked towards me, a strange glint in his gray eyes.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, "I thought that all girls loved talking." I looked away from him and back at the table.

"I don't want to make the same mistake again." I said.

_*~The Blood on My Hands~*_

A weird man came to the orphanage, he was looking for Tom Riddle, the boy who talked to me on my first day, but he seemed to be watching me. After the man, who I now knew as Professor Dumbledore, talked to Riddle, he walked up to me.

"Miss..." He said.

"O'Brien." I said, "Rebecca O'Brien."

"Yes." the professor said, "I have to speak to you as well." So the professor walked with me into my room, the door left open.

"And what would you like to speak about?" I asked, "Is it about the fact that I'm a witch?" Dumbledore frowned, but nodded.

"That fact sends you to Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore said, "You are eleven this year, correct?" I blinked.

"Yes." I lied, my voice unwavering.

"Tomorrow, I will bring both you and Tom Riddle to go shopping for school supplies." the redheaded professor said. I frowned.

"Why can't you bring us today, professor?" I asked. Professor Dumbledore had a strange glint in his eyes, almost as if he was thinking.

"Actually, that sounds like a brilliant plan, Miss O'Brien." he said with a smile, "I will go fetch Mr. Riddle and then we will be on our way."

_*~The Blood on My Hands~* _

Diagon Alley wasn't what I expected in the least and somehow, I already had a bank account with quite a bit of money in it that nobody even knew about. I mean, when I told one of the goblins my name, his eyes widened and he seemed very eager to show me to my vault. He said something about it being an honor to meet me, a girl blessed by something or another. I had no idea what he was talking about, but the vault had more money than I ever thought I would ever see, let alone have for myself. I wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place, I ran off after my things were bought, which I left with Dumbledore and Riddle.

I shouldn't have done that, but I was curious to see if I had a bank account, not that I thought I had one. Did I mention how awkward it was? Once I was done with that, I bought some books that weren't for school and a bag to hide them in. I already knew the way back to the orphanage, but made sure to find the ones I ran away from. I made sure to make it look like I was following them the entire time, but I knew they noticed that I was gone, even if they weren't acting like it.

"You know, I really miss Abigail." I said, "She was the cutest little baby I ever saw and she really liked being held by me." The two of them looked at me.

"You had a baby sister?" Riddle asked like he really didn't care either way. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, if you want to call her that." I said, "But I really miss her, if only I could turn back time."

"You won't learn any time travel spells at Hogwarts, if that's what you're getting at, Miss O'Brien." Professor Dumbledore said. I frowned.

"I know." I said, "I just wanted to say how much I missed her. My parents, not so much, but Abigail very much so. She was only 15 months old. I wanted to see her grow up."

"Let's just get the two of you back home." the professor said. A while later we were back and when Riddle and I were going to put our things away, Riddle turned to look at me.

"You don't talk about before very often." Riddle said. I nodded.

"Some things should be left unsaid." I said.

"What was your life like?" Riddle asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

_*~The Blood on My Hands~* _

Time past and I found myself on the train to Hogwarts. I was sorted into Slytherin, though Riddle and I have been fighting on and off since our first day at Hogwarts, but secretly, I still had a bit of a crush on him, which I would never admit to anyone else. I also had a crush on most of the boys in our year and a few that were older, but I would never date anyone else, not after losing my husband and daughter. I was going to be a sixth year this year and I knew that something weird was going on with Riddle, he was acting more distant than usual. I wanted to act out of character, so before any of his 'friends' came into the compartment and I knew that Riddle was deep in thought, I kissed his cheek. That sure as hell shocked him.

"What the bloody hell, O'Brien?!" Riddle shouted, "Are you an idiot?!" I smirked.

"You deserved it." I said, "You were ignoring me again." Riddle frowned.

"What did you want, O'Brien?" Riddle asked.

"You." I said in a husky tone that would make anyone squirm, but he gave me a strange look.

"You are one of the most idiotic people I have ever met." Riddle said. I looked at him like I was about ready to pounce.

"And you sure are one attractive little boy." I murmured. I sat down next to him and stopped acting so weird.

"You do realize that we're the same age and live under the same roof." Riddle said, "Why act so strange towards me if you see me everyday?" I nodded.

"I just like the feeling of getting away with something, when it's your friends that could possibly find out." I said, "That and I wish that I could love somebody and you're the only person I ever let become close to me. I'm not saying that I will fall in love with you or that you will fall in love with me, because that would be weird. I think it's time to drift away, see you in a bit, Tommy-boy." I waved to him and walked out like our conversation never happened. I walked past Riddle's 'friends' and let myself wander around the train. None of my housemates knew that I was actually a muggleborn, they all thought that I was a pureblood. I had no idea why, but I just went along with it.

"O'Brien." I heard from behind me, it was Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy, "I just don't understand you." I turned around and put my hands up so that they were just a bit over my shoulders. His silver eyes were staring straight through my soul as he glared at me, his platinum blond hair perfect as always.

"You caught me." I said, "I did something to Riddle again, but not to worry, it wasn't a hex like last time." Malfoy's face softened a bit from the glare he gave me.

"So, what did you do to him?" Malfoy asked. I smirked.

"Now, that's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said. Malfoy frowned.

"I have no idea what you did, but you did something." he said. I could feel the smirk disappear from my face as I saw who was behind him. It was that bloody Potter kid again. I quickly turned around and left as quickly as I could without running. Now, what was going on with me and that Potter kid was something completely different from my relationship with Riddle. Riddle and I had our good moments, but this Potter kid, he scared the living hell out of me. I couldn't even remember his first name, I just remember to run away from him.

"Wait, Rebecca!" Potter shouted, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." I frowned and kept on going. This particular Griffyndor had bothered me since the day we first met. He seemed to be infatuated with me, but I knew otherwise. Deep down in his soul, he knew that I was evil, so he was dead set on making me love him and then killing me off. Nobody else believed me, of course.

"Oh, Fuck no!" I shouted as I got to the other end of the train, "I will never let you get your hands on me!" I quickly cast a spell in my head and made a portal to the other end of the train. Running into it, I closed it behind me. I was smart enough to create my own spell, one of which I never told anyone about, but I had a lot of trouble with writing papers and things of that sort. I quickly went in to Riddle's compartment and sat on Riddle's lap.

"Oh, I see, the two of you aren't in the middle of a fight right now." Lestrange said. I rolled my eyes and turned so that my feet were on Malfoy's lap. And my was Malfoy was sure happy about that. I looked at Riddle's face.

"You know how I took divination for only a day?" I asked, "Well, something interesting happened during summer break and I swear that I told some girl on the street a prophesy. The only reason I think I did, was because I blacked out and the girl looked at me like I was insane when I woke up."

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about, O'Brien?" Lestrange asked. I looked over at him.

"When I woke up she said that I said something about '_three dying kings_' and a '_lone flower_'." I said, "And somehow the flower was supposed to cure the dying kings or something. I had no idea what she was talking about." Everyone's eyes were on me and I could feel the room tense a little.

"Did you really?" Avery asked. I nodded.

"Why the hell would I talk about kings or flowers otherwise?" I asked, "Even though I think it was a metaphor, I have no clue as to who these men are. I mean _kings_? Who the hell is noble enough to be called a king, let alone three of them? And all of them dying at that?!"

"What about the noblest of purebloods?" Malfoy asked, "They could be considered kings, if you think about it." I frowned and then I got a great idea.

"Let's make a bet." I said, "If it turns out that it's three actual kings, then you are going to be my slave for the rest of your life."

"And if I'm right?" Malfoy asked.

"Then you can do whatever you want to me." I said, "The only thing is that when we find out who the people are, we have to make sure to let everyone know." Everyone in the room smirked, but they knew that this bet was between Malfoy and myself.

"So, if I won, then I could kill you?" Malfoy asked. I smirked and raised my eyebrows.

"This just got serious." I said, "So to make this better, until we find out who the three dying kings are, Malfoy and myself are not allowed to talk or touch, since we will have to see each other in classes and in the common room." The boys stared at me.

"The two of you rarely talk, so why should it be a rule?" Avery asked. I smirked.

"We need to make sure that our goal is clear." I said, "And honestly, I don't care if I die, but I know that in the end, we'll have a different outcome than what we expect. People's actions are sometimes very unpredictable." Riddle nodded.

"Like you, O'Brien." Riddle said. I slapped him playfully.

"Oh, shut up, Riddle." I said, "You know I never mean anything that I say or do to you." The other boys raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like we're siblings or whatever, O'Brien." Riddle said, "You can't just do what you want and expect to get away with it." I laughed.

"You never do tell," I said, "And that's what counts."

"How could I possibly explain the way you act?" Riddle asked. I let out a laugh.

"If only you knew..." I said.

"What should I know?" Riddle asked. I sighed.

"Knowing would only confuse you more than you already are." I said, "Honestly, I'd rather you didn't know." I turned and stood up, quickly walking out of the compartment to go change into my school robes. I didn't bother going back because I felt like there was no reason to. Soon, we were at Hogsmede and I grabbed a carriage with two second year Slytherin girls, who ignored me the entire ride. I understood what they were thinking, seeing as I was known as the most horrible girl in all of Hogwarts, not because I had everyone's attention, but because I was one of the strangest girls anyone had ever known. That and I was close to Riddle.

When we got to the Great Hall, I sat across from Riddle, my usual spot when I wasn't fighting with him. I didn't look at him, but I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't listen to what Headmaster Dippet said, but I knew the gist of it and I didn't care either way about the new first years. When the food appeared at the table, I didn't flinch and I didn't take anything. I put my head down on the table and sighed. I really wasn't in the mood to eat, because all of a sudden I remembered the life I was taken from. Someone nudged my shoulder, it had to be Avery who was on my right. I looked up at him.

"What's wrong with you, O'Brien?" he asked, a worried look on his face. I sighed and wiped the tears that I knew were just starting to fall from my eyes.

"Those fucking bastards." I murmured, which caused most of the Slytherin table and some of the Ravenclaw table to look at me like I had two heads.

"What is this all about?" Riddle asked. I glared at him.

"It has nothing to do with you, asshole." I snapped.

I shot up from my seat and dashed away from the table. I headed for the library, where nobody was, seeing as everyone was in the great hall. I went into the restricted section and looked for books about time travel. There was nothing, absolutely nothing that could help me. I ran somewhere else, my eyes too blurry to see anything and the tears ran down, making my robes wet with tears and snot. I felt like a monster, hiding my feelings all this time and I probably looked like one too. I hated myself for not telling anyone, but I knew that they wouldn't understand, because my situation was strange.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I punched something. I smell the blood from my wound and the pain was actually comforting for some unknown reason. I blinked and rubbed my eyes with the hand that wasn't bleeding. I had just punched glass and broke a window.

I was in an empty classroom that I had never seen before. It didn't really look like a classroom, but I knew that it had to be one. The walls were painted, the paintings all had one thing in common, a girl and she looked just like me. There were runes all around in the paintings and all of them were ones that I didn't know, probably because I never took Ancient Runes. One of the walls had the girl who looked like me standing in a giant flower. Another had the same girl standing in front of three men who looked like they were angry. The third wall had the girl being handed a crown. The final wall had the girl with a baby and a man that looked like my husband, with his dark brown hair and reddish brown eyes.

"This can't be." I said, "_I_ can't be the flower." I shook my head, this wasn't real, this couldn't be. I stood up and held my wounded arm by the wrist, so not to touch the wound on my hand. I walked backwards, still facing the window that my hand broke. I stood in the doorway when I felt someone rush past me. I turned around to see a frantic looking Avery. He stopped and turned around to look at me.

"What the bloody hell were you doing, O'Brien?" Avery asked, then he saw my bloody hand, "What did you do to yourself?" I shivered.

"Avery, I think you should see this." I said pointing into the room. Avery walked up next to me and looked into the room.

"What's this all about?" Avery asked. We walked into the room. I pointed towards the painting behind us.

"This is my family." I said. Avery turned around and looked at the painting, after he saw it he gave me a weird look.

"What do you mean?" Avery asked, "You have a child?" I looked at the painting sadly and touched the baby in it.

"Abigail." I said, "She was my everything. You have no idea what it's like to be taken away from your child."- I paused for a second to think.- "Never tell anyone about this, ever. I'll kill you if Riddle or anyone else finds out. This is between you and me, Avery. You don't know what people would do if they find out I have a kid. It could ruin my life, because I lied about this." Avery nodded, as if he understood.

"I should probably ask you to Obliviate me so that I can never tell anyone." Avery said, "Is this why you act so weird? To keep people away from you because you don't want to cheat on your... Husband?" I nodded.

"I'd hate to have anyone too close to me." I said, pointing my wand at Avery's forehead, "_Obliviate_!" As soon as the curse struck Avery, he fell down. I caught him before he hit the ground and took him to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Riddle was there waiting for us.

"What's wrong with him, O'Brien?" Riddle asked.

"He Obliviated himself." I said, "Said something about a room full of paintings before that." Riddle frowned.

"Why would he do that?" Riddle asked. I frowned.

"I guess he saw something he wasn't supposed to see." I said.

"It's a good thing I waited for the two of you, then." Riddle said and we looked at the painting at the entrance to our common room.

"Password?" the painting asked. I looked at Riddle.

"Serpentine." Riddle said. The painting moved to reveal the Slytherin common room. Rosier, Lestrange and Malfoy stood near the entrance, Malfoy glaring at me and the other two looking at Avery in surprise.

"What happen to Avery?" Rosier asked, it being the first time he spoke to me all day.

"He was Obliviated." Riddle answered instead of me. A few seconds later, Avery woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, "Did I find O'Brien?"- He looked over at me and brightened.- "Good, I must have found her if she's right here." All of us aside from Avery looked at each other weirdly, like we didn't expect him to remember so much, but I knew how to use that spell properly, so that only the memories I want them to forget are forgotten.

_*~The Blood on My Hands~*_

A few days past, nothing big happening. Riddle had noticed that something was off after I came back with Avery right after the Beginning of the Year Feast and he's been watching me closer than he ever has since. I have to admit that I really miss my family this year, because I haven't seen them in six years and it's only gotten harder to accept. This morning, he grabbed my arm as I was going to the Great Hall for breakfast and dragged me into an empty classroom.

"What the hell is going on with you, O'Brien?" Riddle asked, "Is having no real friends taking a toll on you?" I glared at him.

"Why don't you just kill me now, Riddle?" I asked, "You've wanted to do that for years now, so why don't you? I've given you so many opportunities to, but you never take advantage of them. That's what I need right now, Riddle. I'm sick of living in a world where my family doesn't exist." Riddle was dumbfounded, he was expecting something, but he wasn't expecting for me to say _that_.

"H-how did you know that?" Riddle asked as if it was some well kept secret, "I thought that I hid my emotions well enough for you to not notice." I let out a nervous laugh, I was desperate.

"Well, Riddle, it wasn't good enough." I said, "I'm not like other girls. I have secrets too, dark secrets that I can never tell anyone else."

"Is that why you Obliviated Avery?" Riddle asked.

"See, we know each other enough to know most of what the other is hiding." I said.

"So, what are you really hiding?" Riddle asked, "What is so important that you can't tell anyone?" I tried to back away, but Riddle's hand still held my arm tightly.

"I'm not who you think I am," I said, "And that's all I can _ever_ tell you." Riddle frowned and before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine. I backed up, only to hit the wall. I didn't know what was going on and I wanted him to stop, but it was nice, having someone kiss me again. I closed my eyes, my husband's face appearing in my head, then I remembered that this wasn't him. I shoved Riddle away from me. He looked confused, just as much as I was. He touched his lips and looked away from me.

"Why did I do that?" Riddle asked himself. I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered, I was starting to get cold.

"You just don't understand." I spat, "You never will and it frustrates you to no end. See you in class, _Riddle_." With that, I bolted into the girl's bathroom. Staring at myself in the mirror, I wondered why he did that. That was very much unlike him. I shook my head, something was off about all of this. That room had to mean something, why did it exist in the first place? I was lucky that today was a Saturday, so I could go back to that room, but I didn't remember where it was.

I closed my eyes and wandered around the castle. By the time I opened my eyes, I was in the painted room. I close the door behind me and lock it with an unspoken spell. This room can make or break me. I let out a sigh and watch as the pictures move. My husband in the one painting was watching me.

"You shouldn't have to hide your past, Becca." he said.

"I would rather die than have them find out that I'm not a pureblood." I said, "I just want to go home, to go back to you." Isaac smiled a sad smile.

"I'm sorry that you can't, Becca." Isaac said, "But this is for the best, you have to save this world before you can return to us." I frowned.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Save the three dying men." Isaac said, pointing to the painting on the opposite wall. I looked toward the painting he was pointing towards, it was the one with the three men. I walked up to it.

"Who exactly are you three?" I asked the painting. The men in the painting looked at me, still looking angry. The one on the right had long white blond hair with the same color in his beard and gray eyes, the one in the middle had short medium brown hair and a smart looking mustache to match with brown eyes, and the one on the left had a shock of bright red hair with odd blue eyes.

"I'm Dorian Malfoy." the platinum blond man said. I swore to god, if Abraxas was right...

"I'm Christian X of Denmark." the brown haired man said. I gasped, neither of us were right.

"And I'm Mathew Child." the redheaded man said. I frowned, how did the last man fit in? I'm sure he wasn't a king and he didn't seem to be a pureblood wizard. What was he?  
"How do you fit in with the title 'dying king', Mr. Child?" I asked. Mr. Child frowned and looked like he was thinking.

"He's dying, but he certainly isn't a king." the Danish King murmured.

"He isn't even a pureblood wizard." the Malfoy murmured in response. Mr. Child glared at the two men who sat at his right.

"I _am_ important, if that's what you're getting at." he snapped, "It doesn't matter that nobody has ever heard of me and that nobody will. What I do is behind the scenes and all in all, I am the key to winning these wars, wizard and muggle alike."

"So, what are you?" I asked, "What makes you so important?"

"I'm a wizard working for the British Government." Mr. Child said.

* * *

A/N: Please review, I would like to know your option. And yes, I do have a strange obsession with Tom Riddle Jr. and most of my stories have to do with him. I also have no idea how I'm going to work the '_three dying kings_' into the story, so if you have any ideas, please PM me. Also, Dorian Malfoy is Abraxas' father. Your option would help me greatly. :]


	2. Wrapped Around Her Fingers

Author: This is starting to be an AU... I don't own Harry Potter, or it would have ended up worse than it did.

* * *

Just about everyone misunderstood me, especially Abraxas, and it affected me greatly. Just when I thought that he wouldn't do anything rash, his lips pressed against mine, my mind going blank. I didn't exactly know what to say or do and in no way did I expect him to do that. He hated me, why would he do something like that? I pushed him away from me and almost said something, only to remember that we aren't allowed to talk to each other, yet. Seeing as I never told anyone that neither of us were right. Then I remembered that we weren't supposed to touch either... Okay then.

I backed away and then started sprinting, I didn't want to even look at him. I wiped my lips and my eyes, as the tears already started falling. I wasn't looking where I was going and soon, I bumped into Riddle and we both fell down hard on to the ground, seeing as I was sprinting. I buried my face into his chest, I didn't want him to see me crying. Riddle must have known that something was wrong, because I never did something like that before.

"What's wrong with you, O'Brien?" he shouted. I raised my head slowly and wiped the tears off my face. I couldn't bare to look at him, the tears still falling from my eyes. I didn't want Abraxas to kiss me, in fact, I knew that I liked him, but I didn't want to admit it. The main reason I knew about it was because I knew that I liked Draco Malfoy in the Harry Potter Series and Abraxas' looks were very attractive, aside from the fact that I always preferred brown eyes up to this point.

"A-abraxas." I muttered, trying to stop myself from crying. Riddle grabbed my chin, to make me look at him.

"What did he do to you?" Riddle asked. I hid my face in my hands.

"He kissed me." I said through my hands.

"And why would that make you so upset, O'Brien?" Riddle asked. I moved my hands from my face and gave him an 'are you insane' look.

"Because." I said, "I didn't want him to." Riddle gave me the look that he gives me when he has no idea what to say. I sighed a big sigh.

"Why did you call Malfoy by his first name and me by my last name, O'Brien?" Riddle asked, changing the subject. I glared at him and stood up, offering my hand to help Riddle up, which he didn't take and stood up on his own.

"Because, you never said that I could." I said, "And it's not like I'm calling Malfoy that to his face. Besides, you hate your first name." Riddle frowned.

"And you know that, how?" Riddle asked. I looked away.

"You always get angry when someone says it." I said, "When usually, you just hide your anger and most other emotions. I know, because I'm usually the same way." Riddle frowned.

"So, why are you so upset?" Riddle asked. I looked at the floor.

"My mind wants me to only like one person at a time." I said, "Besides, I really don't know if I want to trust boys at this moment. Mainly because it seems like all of you just want to kiss me." Riddle looked at me questioningly, as if he didn't believe me, but the look disappeared in a second.

"I better go talk to Malfoy about this then." Riddle said. I frowned.

"Why?" I asked, "It's not like you own me or something." Riddle studied my face for a second.

"But you'd rather it if I did" Riddle stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Only a stupid idiot would think that." I said, "You have too many girls after you for me to even consider wanting you, even if I act like I do." Even though secretly, I was crushing on him majorly. I just wanted him to tell me he likes me first, even if that will never happen. I mean he is _Tom Riddle_, of all people.

_*~The Blood on My Hands~*_

Eventually, I told them the truth, that neither of us were right. I also found out that I wasn't exactly the 'flower' in that prophecy, which made it much easier to deal with and I could relax knowing that someone else will save those three men. On the other hand, even though Malfoy and I were able to talk, I started ignoring him. I didn't want him thinking that I liked him.

"O'Brien, why are you ignoring me?" Malfoy asked me when we were alone. I just stared at him, confused about my actions, but as I was thinking he had me cornered.

"What is wrong with you, Malfoy?" I asked him. I could see the anger in his gray eyes and the rest of his face.

"You know that I like you, so why are you doing this to me?" Malfoy questioned me. I shrunk back, my back touching the icy wall causing me to shiver.

"Seriously?" I asked, "I thought that you hated me, because all you ever did is yell at me for doing something to Riddle, even if you didn't know what it was."

"Riddle is my master. I have every reason to yell at you for doing something to him." Malfoy said, "But that doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to want you." I frowned.

"Even if Riddle likes me as well?" I asked. Malfoy frowned.

"Why would he like someone who does weird things to him all the time?" Malfoy asked. I rolled my eyes.

"How should I know?" I asked, "He did the same thing you did to me, only earlier this year. He must have thought that my actions meant something, even though for the most part, I'm just playing with him."

"What do you mean by that?" Malfoy asked, "How do you act with him when nobody is around?" I blushed.

"Well..." I said, "When we're in the middle of a fight, I usually hex him or just mess up his clothes for no reason. When we're not fighting, I tend to act very out of character and I never act the same. Last time I did something strange to him, that time on the train, I kissed his cheek and acted rather seductive. Maybe he thought that it meant that I actually wanted him, rather than just acting strange. You know, Riddle's been acting strange since break." Malfoy looked rather angry.

"Why would you do something like that, idiot?" Malfoy asked.

"I will bash you over your head, Malfoy." I said, "Don't think that I won't. I can't change the past, but I can certainly change the future."

"You are certainly strange, O'Brien, and that's a fact." Malfoy said, "I'd rather that you didn't ignore me, though you may have had a reason, it's not fair that you ignore me even though Riddle did the same exact thing to you." I sighed.

"Just let me do what I have to do." I said, "I can't have everyone attacking me at once. I still have to straighten out my feelings."- I sighed,- "I have to figure out what I really want. Human emotions are rather annoying and unpredictable, I wish that I didn't have to deal with them... Honestly, I don't understand what goes on in my head sometimes and I know that I can't follow my heart, because sometimes my heart wants too many things at once." Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"So, you mean that you like too many people?" Malfoy asked.

"Too many people?" I asked, "That sounds about right. If you count four people as too many." Malfoy looked shocked.

"Four people?!" Malfoy asked, "As in, four boys?!"

"Not four boys." I said, "Three boys..."

"Who do you like?" Malfoy asked. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"Not telling." I said, "But you know two of them."

"I do?" Malfoy asked, "Who?"

"I don't want to admit it." I said.

"Who is the other one?" Malfoy asked, "The one that I don't know."

"His name is Isaac." I said, "I knew him before I came here."

"That's nice." Malfoy said, "Your first love?"

"Actually, no." I said, "But he was my first kiss."

"So you actually did things when you were a young child?" Malfoy asked.

"I wasn't all that young." I said, "The first eleven years of my life,"- or what should have been in regards to the age of my body.- "Seemed to be several years more than what it actually was." Or at least that's what I have to tell you as to not spill my secret. I mean, I already told people about Isaac and Abigail and used their real names, though I never told anyone that Abigail was actually my daughter.

"Well, it doesn't really matter." Malfoy said, "Just choose one of us, either Riddle or myself. Either way, Riddle and I would have to deal with it." I frowned.

"Why don't I go on two separate dates with the two of you and choose who I'd rather be with?" I asked.

"No." Malfoy said, "You can't do that, you have to choose one of us now, before you can date either of us."

"I'll see what Riddle says." I said, "Besides, I'm more inclined to choose Riddle, because he has more power over your group, whatever your group is or does. I like people with plans, big plans. See you soon, Malfoy, you bastard."

* * *

Author: Please Review. I know, she seems to be rather... Annoying.


	3. That was Not Supposed to Happen

Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This story is AU and will continue to be AU.

* * *

I never wanted him to love me, just like I never wanted to love him, but it happened and there we were, hand in hand staring at each other. It was like a nightmarish dream and I was the damsel in distress. We never did anything aside from holding hands and that one kiss, but I could feel the sensation of being loved without being touched by him. It was nothing like the love Isaac showed me. No, he was more... Physical, rather than just wanting to look at me. Riddle was more like a 'prince charming' type. A 'look but don't touch' kind of guy, whereas Isaac wanted to hold and kiss me more than he actually looked at me.

Riddle had taken my soul the moment I laid eyes on him. I couldn't forget him, but I also couldn't forgive him. He had made me forget so many things and treated me like I was nobody, when at the same time, he filled the hole in my heart. I have to admit that I was crueler than I was before our first conversation, but I have learned to like myself, something that Isaac could never quite teach me how to do. I guess that I shouldn't blame Riddle for the things that Isaac never did for me.

"Rebecca," Riddle said as we walked down the corridor together, "Why do you like me?" I blushed, it was the first time he called me by my first name.

"You're what I want in a person." I said, "You made me learn to love myself and you help me forget the sadness that I carry deep in my heart."

"That seems like a legitimate reason." Riddle said.

A few days later, I secretly went to one of his meetings. They were torturing two muggle girls. I couldn't bear to see them suffer like that, so I used the killing curse on them. I could feel the twinge of pain in my heart for those two girls, but they had to go. I quickly hid myself so that no one would see me.

"Who killed them?" Riddle asked, seemingly excited to see them gone. All the followers looked at each other and frowned. I guess they were thinking 'who killed them', because they all looked confused. I quickly hurried away, trying not to let them know I was there. When I got to the castle, I was tired, so I went to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Riddle looked somewhat happy and I didn't want him to know that I knew why. It was hard, but I managed.

"Hello, Rebecca." Riddle said.

"Good Morning, Riddle." I said.

"You're dating, call him by his first name, O'Brien." Malfoy said with a frown on his face. He didn't like that I chose Riddle instead of him.

"I refuse." I said, "His name is too... What's that word... Boring." Riddle frowned.

"It's not boring." Riddle said, "It's a perfectly good name."

"Yes, Tom." I said, only to have him glare at me, "Whatever you say."

"What's your problem today?" Riddle asked.

"I got toadstools in my tea." I joked, "No, really. I'm fine."

That was the last time I talked to him that day, for some unknown reason he was avoiding me at all costs. We were still together even after graduating Hogwarts. We had gotten married and moved in together. It was only a year after graduating when the worst day of my life happened. We started fighting. I had just gotten pregnant and he didn't want a child.

"Why did you have to get pregnant?" Tom asked, "We can't raise a child."

"Yes, we can." I said, "Did you see how I treated those children in the orphanage? I could be a great mother."

"But how will we know if I'm a good father?" Tom asked, "I never had parents and you did." I frowned.

"That doesn't mean anything." I said.

"Yes, it does." Tom said, "It means a great deal more than most of your shit." I gasped as he came closer. He was going to hit me.

"Don't hurt me, Tom." I said, "I love you." He whacked me across the face and I sent a spell his way. What spell it was, I don't know.

I looked at the wall painted with blood and screamed. I had done this, this was my doing. I shook my head muttering softly to myself. I couldn't have done something like this, something so stupid, but there he was, bleeding and broken. The only one who knew who I really was. And how I did love him.

It was like being torn apart and then forced back together, I was never meant to do anything like this. My legs stopped working and I fell, holding his body in my arms. I couldn't help but cry. This man was supposed to kill me first. I was supposed to die in his arms, rather than him dying in mine.

"Why?!" I cried, "Why did I have to kill him?!" I heard a voice in the back of my mind say something, but my vision blurred and I blacked out.

* * *

Author's note: I couldn't find the spell in the book, but it was the one Harry used against Malfoy in the 'Half Blood Prince'.


End file.
